It is commonly practiced to provide cables underneath the floor of a facility such as a computer room where many cables are used. Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 52-16221 discloses a floor system for distributing cables underneath a floor, wherein said floor is supported by a number of supporting columns and the space for distribution of cables is provided underneath the floor. It is necessary in this fabrication to remove all the floor panels along the cable laying routes to distribute cables and then to restore said removed panels after the distribution operation is completed.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 3-73344 discloses another floor system distributing cables underneath a floor, whereas prefabricated blocklike flooring units comprising floor panels and legs are arranged adjacently to form a floor, said blocklike units creating spaces for distributing cables. It is also required, in this fabrication, to remove all the floor panels along the cable laying routes to distribute cables and then to restore said removed panels after the distribution operation is over.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 1-98845 discloses still another floor system for distributing cables underneath a floor, whereas flooring units each having an opening upward are arranged adjacently to form a floor and said openings are covered with cover materials after cables are housed in the cable housing spaces. In this case also, it is necessary to remove all the cover materials along the cable laying routes to distribute cables and then to restore said removed cover materials after the distribution operation is completed.
As mentioned above, in all these floor systems, it is required to remove all the floor panels or floor covers along their cable laying routes in order to lay cables, which often causes trouble. The fact that preparation of such a cable laying device underneath the floor of a room is usually first completed tentatively by flooring work and the cable laying work is performed afterward by removing all the flooring panels or the like along the cable laying routes, which unavoidably makes the whole operation more time/energy consuming as well as more expensive.
What is more, it is often necessary in a conventional method of a secondary cable laying operation to move aside computers and other office machines already installed along the cable laying routes in order to additionally install computers, telephones, telecopiers and the like in the room, making the cable laying work underneath the floor much more troublesome.